<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flower Bouquet by buckdiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650709">The Flower Bouquet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz'>buckdiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week, M/M, Secret Admirer, buddietines, jealous buck, one swear word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A huge swanky flower bouquet shows up at the firestation. Oh dear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flower Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck whistled as he came up to the loft and spotted the large bouquet of flowers standing in a vase at the kitchen counter. ”Damn, somebody cashed out” he said impressed as he walked over to join Hen, Bobby, Chim and Eddie at the table, snagging an apple from the fruit bowl on the way. Hen scoffed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>”Yeah, alright lover boy, stop bragging” She said and sipped her coffee. Buck took a bite of his apple and gave her a weird look. </p><p>”Aww, so they aren’t for you then? Who’s the lucky one? Bobby? Athena wooing you?” Buck chuckled and sat down. The man smiled and shook his head as the four looked at each other. ”No, we thought they were from you?” Eddie asked and looked at him. </p><p>”Me? Why would you think that?” Buck asked oblivious and looked at his boyfriend. ”Because of the card?” Eddie said carefully. Buck stared at him blankly before getting up and ripping the card out of the flowers. Opening it he scanned the text inside before glaring up at Eddie. </p><p>”Who the fuck is sending you flowers like this and writing you cards?!” Buck snapped. ”Oh boy” Chimney whispered and Eddie slapped him in the shoulder as he got up and walked over to Buck. </p><p>”I don’t know, I honestly thought you had sent them” Eddie said softly as put his hands on Buck’s cheeks. ”Well I didn’t” Buck pouted and read the card again. ”Eddie Diaz, I love you. xx” Sighing, Eddie took the card out of Buck’s hands and put it down on the counter. ”Evan Buck Buckley, I love you and no one else okay?” Eddie smiled and gave him a little kiss. </p><p>When an hour later the flower bouquet was mysteriously gone from the kitchen counter and Eddie seemed to be sporting a new hickey on his neck no one commented.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>